Your Character (Open Heart)
Your Character in Open Heart is the main protagonist of the Open Heart series. Although his/her default name is "Casey Valentine", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. He/She is a internal medicine intern at Edenbrook Hospital. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality It can be said that you are intelligent given that you have a residency at one of the most prestigious hospitals in the East Coast. It is also shown that you feel stressed during your first day, which Dr. Ramsey doesn't help with his belittling remarks. You are shown to be social and outgoing given that you go to a bar with your fellow interns and agree to Sienna's proposal that the five of you rent an apartment together after realizing that you all have less than stellar living conditions. According to Aurora, you have a need to have everyone adore you. According to Bryce, you feel the need to justify why you are there, why you're a doctor, instead of believing in your skills and talents. Chapters Open Heart Book 1 *Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In *Chapter 2: Code Blue *Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance *Chapter 4: Dolores *Chapter 5: Relief *Chapter 6: Housewarming *Chapter 7: Patient X *Chapter 8: Make-Believe *Chapter 9: The Pita *Chapter 10: Risk and Reward *Chapter 11: Whatever it Takes *Chapter 12: Panacea *Chapter 13: Admission *Chapter 14: Triage *Chapter 15: Hearing Impaired *Chapter 16: The Curious Case of Dr. Banerji * Chapter 17: The Oath Book 2 Relationships Dr. Ethan Ramsey Ethan is one of your love interests. Dr. Ramsey inspired you to go to medical school. On the first day of your residency, you help him save a woman's life without realizing who he is. Later, you find out that he is your attending. You have several options to talk back to him whenever he makes a rude or condescending remark. You can choose to make a better impression on him in a premium scene of Chapter 1, and talk to him at the bar in Chapter 2. In Chapter 3, you and the other interns round with him and Ines. Afterwards, he assigns the patient Kyra Santana to you. In Chapter 9, he accidentally reveals to you that it was his evaluation that got you match to this hospital. He goes on to say that he believes he saw someone who could be truly great when he read your application. In Chapter 15, you beg Ethan to testify on your behalf at the Ethics Hearing, when it comes to light that he cannot and that he is frustrated that he has never been able to help anyone he truly cares about, including you. Emery would not allow Ethan to testify on your behalf because he is too biased. Which you both acknowledge as true, leading to the realization that you and Ethan no longer work together. After this, you can take a premium scene and have the chance to sleep with Ethan, something he tells you he had been wanting for so long. He will then share that he read your file before you came to the hospital and that he knew you would be a perfect doctor and that he just had to push you as hard as he could. He says he tried not to fall for your character, but he could not resist. If you don't choose to take the premium scene, you will be mad at him and simply storm out of his apartment. In Chapter 17, Ethan regains his job at the hospital. This makes you both realize that you cannot live your relationship freely anymore (if you have one), so you must once again cut it off to be professional. Dr. Jackie Varma Jackie is one of your love interests. You first meet Dr. Varma when you go to the lockers to change out of your bloodied scrubs. She is also a resident in the Internal Medicine department. She assists you on your first Code Blue and Dr. Ramsey gives her full credit in Annie's case. In Chapter 2, you can choose to kiss her in a supply closet and/or dance with her at the bar. If you decide to wear the premium outfit instead of scrubs, you find her staring at you as you change. In Chapter 5, if you are wearing the premium outfit, you can choose to kiss her (again). Dr. Bryce Lahela Bryce is one of your love interests. He is in the locker rooms with Dr. Varma when you enter. He is a surgical resident. You can choose to be comforted by him in Chapter 2, and later kiss him in the closet and/or bar. He calls you the best medical intern to his fellow surgical interns and teasingly asks you if you want to jump ship (change from internal medicine to surgery). Dr. Aurora Emery At orientation, you find out you are partnered with Dr. Emery for your first day of rounds. However, after seeing your first patient, she leaves you to answer a page and you don't see her again until close to the end of your shift. Luckily for you, that is the only day you are partnered with her. In Chapter 13, you have partnered with Aurora again, and the two of you argue in front of a patient and his mother. You later have the option to either call her out for benefiting from nepotism, or simply ignore her and leave. However, you make peace with her by the end of the chapter, as you realize she has not been sabotaging your progress. Dr. Harper Emery Although you see Harper during orientation and a few times in passing as she talks with Aurora, you do not interact with her until Chapter 8, when you find a loophole for your patient to receive the medications she needs to treat Hepatitis C. Harper admires your moxie, as it reminds her of Ethan. However, she looks surprised at your closeness to Ethan. At the end of Chapter 12, she calls you to her office to discuss Mrs. Martinez and the circumstances surrounding her death. Dr. Landry Olsen You meet Dr. Olsen at orientation but he doesn't introduce himself until later. Like you, he admires Dr. Ramsey. You can try to hide behind him when Dr. Ramsey approaches or work up the nerve to make a better impression. Later, after your shift is over, he joins you with the other interns at the bar. If you are wearing the premium outfit in Chapter 5, Your Character has the option to kiss him either on the cheek or on the lips while at a game. Afterwards, Jackie remarks that she thinks you broke him. It is divulged at the end of Chapter 13 that he is the one who's been sabotaging you. In Chapter 14, he reveals that he was jealous of Your Character. He states that you were getting preferential treatment from Dr. Ramsey, even though you had done less work than he had. When he gathers his personal belongings to move out of your shared apartment, talking to him sparks an idea and you figure out what is wrong with Dr. Banerji. You both work on it, and it is your choice to give him credit when speaking to Dr. Banerji and Dr. Ramsey. If you remain cordial, he tells you in the end that he is transferring to Mass Kenmore. Dr. Sienna Trinh When Dr. Ramsey begins to chew you out about Annie, your first patient, Dr. Trinh pulls him away and sends him to find Dr. Toussaint. It was a lie but she says "we interns gotta stick together, right?" After drinking at the bar, she suggests you, Jackie, Landry, Elijah and her rent a place and split it five ways since it has to be better than the individual hellholes you each live in. In Chapter 5, you have the option to kiss her if you are wearing the premium outfit. Dr. Elijah Greene Although you meet him at orientation, he doesn't tell you his name until you're wandering the halls with a lab sample in your hands. You bond over the fact of being lost. In Chapter 5, you have the option to kiss him if you are wearing the premium outfit. Dr. Ines Delarosa and Dr. Zaid Mirani Ines and Zaid are the senior residents overseeing your work. Their approaches differ like day and night, where Ines is warm and inviting while Zaid is blunt and irritable. You meet Ines in Chapter 1, when she takes your picture for your hospital ID, and depending on your actions, you either meet Zaid informally in Chapter 2, or formally in Chapter 3. Rafael Aveiro Rafael is one of your love interests. You first meet him in Chapter 4, when he brings your patient in the ambulance. He is a paramedic and pilot. In the premium scene in Chapter 5, he tells you about his uncle who was a pilot in the Marines and shows you his neighborhood. In this same scene, you can get flirty with him and he tells you he would like to share a drink in another moment. You can also hold his hand. Character Customization Gender, Face & Hair OH Face.jpg|Faces OH Hair.jpg|Hairstyles Outfit Choices MaleMCshirtlessinCh.1.png|Male MC Shirtless OH Female MC Lingerie.jpg|Female MC in Lingerie OH White Coat.jpg|White Coat OH 'After Hours' outfit.jpg|'After Hours' Outfit AlternateMaleMCinAfterHoursOutfit.png|Alternate Male MC in 'After Hours' Outfit OH Alternate Male MC Face 3 in After Hours Outfit.jpg|Face 3 Male MC in 'After Hours' Outfit OH Casual.jpg|Casual Outfit AlternateOHMaleMCinCasualoutfitFullView.png|Alternate Male MC in Casual Outfit Full View OH Concert.jpg|'Front Row' Outfit OH Alternate Male MC in Front Row Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Front Row' Outfit OH Female MC Lingerie Full.jpg|Full View of Female MC in Lingerie OH Male MC Underwear.jpg|Full View of Male MC in Underwear OH Baseball Game.jpg|'America's Favorite' Outfit OH Alternate Male MC in America's Favorite Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'America's Favorite' Outfit OH Housewarming Party.jpg|'Housewarming' Outfit OH Alternate Male MC in Housewarming Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Housewarming' Outfit OH Movie Outfit.jpg|'Classic Hollywood' OH Alternate Male MC in Classic Hollywood.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Classic Hollywood' Outfit OH Dinner.jpg|Dinner OH Alternate Male MC in No Reservations Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'No Reservations' Outfit OH Reception.jpg|'Heartstopper' Outfit OH Alternate Male MC in Heartstopper Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Heartstopper' Outfit OH Sailing .jpg|'Seabreeze' Outfit OH Alternate Male MC in Seabreeze Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Seabreeze' Outfit OH Surgical Scrubs.jpg|Surgical Scrubs OH Alternate Male MC in Surgical Scrubs.jpg|Alternate Male MC in Surgical Scrubs OH Golf Outfit.jpg|'Members Only' Outfit OH Alternate Male MC in Members Only Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Members Only' Outfit OH_Hearing .jpg|'Moment of Truth' Outfit OH Alternate Male MC in Moment of Truth Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Moment of Truth' Outfit Miscellaneous Open Heart Official.jpg|A version of Your Character on the cover of Open Heart OpenHeartSneakPeekftMaleMC.PNG|A version of MC's Key Card, their Stethoscope & pager OHMC'sStethoscope.png|MC's Stethoscope as seen in Ch. 4 OHMC'sPager.png|MC's Pager as seen in Ch. 4 OH ukelele.jpg|Gift from Patient (Remy) ChoicesNewGglPlyAdLove.jpg|Choices Ad ft. Ethan and a version of MC on Google Play Trivia * A version of your character is shown on the cover of Open Heart, Book 1. * * If the player decides to have him/her keep the default name Casey, he/she subsequently shares the same forename as Twin Sibling from the High School Story: Class Act series, who can also be named Casey. * In the English-speaking culture, Valentine (default surname) is used to refer to someone in love or to his lover. * In Book 1, Chapter 3, it is mentioned by Dr. Ramsey that you graduated top of your class at Medical School. * In Chapter 4, if the player picks to go look for Dolores' stuffed frog for her son, Your Character finds it to have ended up down a storm drain. Subsequently, Your Character makes a reference to IT in this premium scene when he/she says to Ethan Ramsey: "Oh hell no. I am not going down there! Haven't you seen 'IT'?". * In Chapter 5, a conversation with Dr. Ramsey can mention that the Main Character is $100,000 in medical school debt. * In Chapter 9, it is revealed that Ethan Ramsey handpicked Your Character to come to Edenbrook because of his/her potential as a doctor. ** In a premium scene in Chapter 9, Your character mentions to have a brother. Your character mentions that you wanted to be a doctor since preschool and practiced medicine by putting bandages on your's teddy bears and monitoring your brother's vitamins). * As of Book 1, Chapter 15, Your Character is suspended by the Edenbrook Hospital board until they come to a conclusion on whether he/she acted ethical or not. * Standing in the Intern rankings for the Diagnostics Team fellowship: ** Week 1: 19th (Chapter 6) ** Week 2: 10th (Chapter 7) ** Week 3: 8th (Chapter 9) ** Week 4: 1st (Chapter 9) *** Since placing 1st, Your Character has been sabotaged in the following ways: **** Pager shut off (Chapter 10) **** Chart went missing (Chapter 11) **** Rumors of you dissing the nursing staff spread (Chapter 12) * In Book 1, Chapter 17, Your Character is cleared of all charges - or put on probation - and gets his/her badge back. He/she also gets to be a part of the diagnostics team, now headed up by Ethan. * On June 20, 2019, it was revealed that in the update for the Choices App on this day, one of the new ads for the app features a version of Your Character and Ethan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Doctors